Evelyn
Evelyn is a party member who was first introduced in v1.7. She's a exchange student living at the Aurealis Academy of Magic. She is first encountered by Suki and Carol in the Academy's dungeons, where she joins them temporarily; later, she becomes a permanent member of the party. Story Evelyn is first encountered tied up in the dungeon of Aurealis Academy. Suki and Carol free her and she explains she was attacked from behind by the Master's assistant, Maka, and imprisoned in the cell. Suki explains the evil nature of the artifact, and Evelyn joins the party to stop Hyranda. She provides an explanation to the party of some of the intricacies of the Academy, and helps them to subdue the errant students and bypass the enchanted barriers impeding their progress, though when she discovers she is working with kidnappers, she is quite unnerved. She aids the party in defeating Maka and freeing Master Hyranda from the artifact's control, and after Instructor Elda reveals her complicity in the plot and departs, Evelyn bids goodbye to Suki and Carol, expressing a wish that they could meet again later under better circumstances. Later, in Florian Town, the party encounters Evelyn again. She has been sent as an envoy by Aurealis, and is pleading with Cherisa's guards for an audience with her so that she can relay her warning about Instructor Elda and the artifact to the Queen. With the guards openly mocking her, Evelyn leaves, only to run into Suki, who invites her back to the guild hideout to talk. Evelyn is thus privy to Suki's revelation about her true name and identity, and she joins the party on a permanent basis thereafter. She accompanies Suki in her infiltration of the castle and the party reaches Cherisa, but there is not enough time for Evelyn to relay her warning, so she continues to travel with Suki to the Dark Hills. When the party stops over in Belbasa Harbour, Evelyn spends most of her time captured by the mind-controlled townspeople, who are serving Instructor Elda. She and Suki are finally rescued by Carol and Athena, and Evelyn assists in capturing Elda. She, along with the rest of Suki's companions, participates in the assault on the Dark Hills fortress, and if the party is victorious, she is last seen accompanying Suki on her journey of atonement during the epilogue. Gameplay As a spellcaster, Evelyn's physical attack, defense and HP are low, and she is the second-slowest of the characters. When she is initially encountered in Aurealis Academy, her offensive spells are relatively powerful compared to the other party members at that time, but her damage potential is outshone when the other party members gain improved weapons and access to Chest Punch. She transitions to a support role when rejoining the party in Florian, with her abilities to heal, cure status, inflict status, drain / steal SP and protect allies being her main strengths. Personality Evelyn is polite, demure, and possesses a strong conscience. She has a reputation among the students of Aurealis for being a goody two shoes and a wet blanket, which she is aware of and which leaves her feeling lonely and ostracized at the Academy. For this reason, she is regretful of her decision to move there. She later comments to Suki that she misses her family, and this contributes to her feelings of loneliness, but that despite her distaste for the activities of the kidnapping guild (which remains even when she joins the party), she is happy to be there, as it means she is with friends. She possesses a curious mix of timidity, insecurity and determination; she doesn't seem to enjoy fighting, but will if she must, and when she is captured and taunted by Elda in Belbasa Harbour, she appears visibly distraught by the experience. If challenged to a practice battle by Suki in the Lair, she is very nervous, and if she loses and is taken to the Private Cell, she will apologize for the loss, lament her own lack of combat prowess and comment on how she finds it difficult to feel as though she fits in anywhere. She expresses regret whenever she is complicit in someone else's capture or harm, as when restraining the students at Aurealis. She seems particularly attracted to Suki, even by the standards of Private Cell captives. Trivia * Her robes are subject to an enchantment spell, and shorten when she is particularly physically active. * Because Evelyn was only at the Academy for a short time due to her recent transfer, she does not wear the same uniform as the rest of the students. Category:Characters Category:Personal Captives Category:Party Members Category:Humans Category:Didnapper v1.8 Category:Didnapper Characters